Doctor Who: The New Beginning
by RoseCarwell
Summary: After Clara with a made up heroine. The Doctor returns to The Uk, his favourite destination. Only to stumble upon a young woman seeking adventure, what The Doctor does best. Sorry I'm still crap at summaries!) M for future reference... just incase.
1. Chapter 1

_'..Gigantic seismic waves have it the East Coast of America and we're meant to be receiving the aftershocks, should we be worried? Says Amanda Jenson, Dorset... Well Jack, I don't think so, we've never had them from there before so...'_

Another alarm, another day.

I lay in bed for another half hour, I really do not want to go to work today... What was that freak on about on the radio anyway...? We get minor shocks, ass.

I eventually climb out of bed and pad toward my kitchen. Pancakes and orange juice for breakfast...why not? I go through my normal morning routine, breakfast, newspaper, shower, hair, dress, hair, makeup, leave for work... Monotony, that's my life.

I arrive on time just to have a grilling off my boss...

'You leave early, still getting paid full hours and still don't even finish your work...blah blah blah blah...' I just ignore him for the rest of the usual morning lecture and nod or agree whenever necessary. I'm a journalist for the local newspaper, a relatively small business yet awfully haphazard. Usually our draft ends up being overdue being sent to out publisher and then a hell of a lot of edits having to be made cutting the wire.

The day passes slowly, its the middle of the week, and seen as we're a weekly paper this is normally a lull day so I sit at my desk...after finishing my initial draft might I add and dream of getting out of here.

I walk home with my best friend Scarlett, I have known her like almost my entire life, we met in creche and have been friends since.

"I just need to get out of here Lettie, work is just a bomb site, the only good this is my little flat and I'm still IOU to my father! I want adventure, I want fun, I want out of here!",

"And me! Look Evie if it's that bad just play the whole 'you abandoned me, you owe me this' to William and you can go!",

"Yes and you, sorry, No. I hate owing him anyway! I'd rather pay my own way in life",

"Ugh, I don't get why you just don't do it, he wants to",

"But he's just my biological father, he didn't stick around I don't want anything to do with him, ever",

"Fine, you'll have to do it the hard way. Right I'm off for dance, talk later!"

"Bye Lettie", I turn and walk into Starbucks, I need a pick me up and quick.

I sit in the park on the hill reading my book, One Hundred Names by Cecilia Ahern. The sun shines... for once... over the lush hills. Summer is never normally this nice, I will not take it for granted... Next thing I know there's this awful screeching sound mixed with a vromph sound...

"What the...?" I venture shielding my eyes and taking off my reading glasses... A blue police box appears out of nowhere at my feet, in seconds the right hand door flings open and a youngish man steps out, with floppy hair, in a shirt, trousers (with braces might I add) and a bow tie...

"Aah, good old England... oh...and you are?" he smiles looking aroundm finally noticing me on the ground",

"I'm Evie... and you are?",

"Nice to meet you Evie, I am the Doctor",

"Doctor Who?"...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! I am still getting used to the changes on here and I totally skipped an Author's Note on the first chapter! **

**Well just osme info for you guys, I am back on the writing scene! It's taken me 18 months to get back into it but I am and with this idea! I might try and update my other story on here too! But yeah, seen as I'm kinda a newbie again at writing any tips would be nice and any criticism too! So please review and I'll get back to you about anything! Enjoy the Raggedy Man's new Adventures!**

* * *

"Well, just...the... doctor...Oooo you're reading, what are you reading?!" This raggedy man just snatches the book from my hands... he takes one glance and... "Ugh she's boring, it's just because her life is so booooringggg! So what'cha doing?!",

"Er, you expect me to just talk normal?!" I ask my glasses slip down my nose slightly as I basically talk with my hands. His jaw tenses and he pushes my glass back up... Smooth Evie just go cock eyed in-front of a stranger... a hot stranger... but a stranger nonetheless... well done.

"Well, yes... why not?",

"You just like... evaporated in-front of me out of NOWHERE!",

"Well, I got bored",

"Bored...?"

"Traveling on my own is not fun mind you... I cooked too many fish fingers for my custard",

"What...?",

"Yeah, Its savory but sweet",

"Right..." I get up to leave and start collecting my stuff,

"Nooo, where are you going?",

"Home. This is too weird" I start walking away but he catches my hand,

"But was it not you who wanted adventure and excitement?",

"What?! H ow do you even know that...?",

"I have ears... Furthermore I was traveling overhead at the time" he says with a youthful grin.

"Who are you?" I ask really confused,

"I thought we already did this?" he retorts looking as confused as I am,

"Yes but I still I have no idea who you are. I mean you turn up...ou-out of NOWHERE and expect em to just be like oh hello, as if I'm greeting an old friend?!", a few passerby's look at me as if I am deranged... Great. "And who says you can show me adventure?!",

"I have a box" he grins.. again with that goofy childish grin!

"Ooo a magic box that appears out of nowhere, good one",

"Look, I am here to help you...let me help you. I can take you away from this mundane life you live!" he answers, this dumbfounds me briefly,

"Look who's gone all grown up..I can't just leave and drop everything just like that",

"Drop what? Your job? You're a journo, you can write and email it. Your flat? It's paid for by your father monthly and if anything's in ruin, he fixes it for you. What's stopping you?" when he puts it like that...

"Clothes. I haven't packed. Where would we go anyway?",

"We can stop off at yours! Anywhere you dream of. Literally, it probably exists...Minus a sweet world...I've yet to counter one of those...",

"What if I agree to this...?",

"Well, you come away with me...", well he seems nice enough and well I must be dreaming, so I take the hand he thrusts out at me and we run to his box.

"Can't anyone see this?!",

"Nope! Perception filter!", he puts a key in the lock and pushes the door open and he walks in... He disappears in a second... Great... I walk in and I cannot believe the sight before me.

"I-i-i-its...what?! How?!", I run out and run around the small box a few times knocking along it to make sure there aren't any mirrors and no-one is going to jump out and scream you've been punk'd! or anything... "It's so small outside yet...its open plan inside?!" He lightly closes the door behind me as I stand next to a...what? "What's this?",

"Ah well, there are other parts you cant see...a library...albeit with a swimming pool, you can have your own room...it has everything" he grins running aorund the thing in the centre, "This is the console, where I can control where we go, when we go, translator etc, it's cool huh?",

"I have got to be dreaming, I have sun-stroke that's what it is",

"No you don't, you're as healthy as a horse! Where did that saying even come from?",

"Oh god",

"No, time-lord!", he runs around the centre turning things, twisting them, pulling this...

"A what?", I take a seat in a small cream chair set up next to a railing,

"Time-lord, I can distort time, travel through it etc, so what's your address? I can land inside your flat then for easy access",

"We can actually travel in this...thing?",

"It is NOT a thing! It's the TARDIS",

"The TARDIS?",

"Yes, Time and Relative Dimension in Space...",

"I failed physics...",

"Erm, well, think of it as a car, the car takes you from one destination to another, same as Sexy... just we can go backwards, forwards in time, another planet another galaxy yaddy yaddy yadda!",

"Sexy?",

"Oh, long story, you'll find out one day".

"This is a quaint little flat, I can see why you like it!" Doctor says as he looks through all my flat...

"Careful where you're looking!" I say as he comes into my room, I finish packing my suitcase... I don't really own anything personal...they got burnt in the fire and since it's just been my father getting me things he thought I needed and I never really purchased anything sentimental either. He looks in my wardrobe, shoe cupboard and chest of drawers letting out a small squeak when he reaches my bottom drawer and slams it shut again and spinning around. "Afraid of some underwear Doctor",

"Well...it's private things!", I laugh meekly to myself as I zip it up, "Finished already?!",

"Yes...why?",

"Well...you're a girl...girls normally take FOREVER",

"Nope, I don't own much so" I shrug,

"Well, let's go!" He sprints into the blue box then walks back out as I reach the living area, "Any chance we can take some supplies?",

"Er...sure? Take whatever you need...", I really shouldn't have said that... He then rifled through my DVD collection just throwing them over his shoulder if he didn't like them... I am so not cleaning this up now, I want out! I take a seat on my chair and wait until he's finished.


End file.
